


珍珠

by narraci



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 那声音，像一根针掉进海里，像一道惊雷劈过夜空。





	珍珠

那声音，像一根针掉进海里，像一道惊雷劈过夜空。

魏勋立刻就醒了，他在岸上睡得不沉，他将腿从半掩的沙中抽出，仔细辩听着声音的方向。

声音是一个征兆，声音指引着魏勋，这个声音之前几天都引着他向东去，可刚才不知怎么，魏勋觉得声音似乎在小小地乞求他，乞求他稍微拐个弯。

这儿本来并不是“岸”。有一天海水都消失了，海底也消失了，准确来说，整个海洋都消失了，只留下了一大片一大片望不到头的沙漠。海洋本来是不可能消失的，因为海洋里不光是海洋而已，海洋下面是另一个世界，海底是有一些沙子，但谁都知道海并不是光由沙子组成的。

所有人都很迷惑，不明白发生了什么事，一夜之间岸上的鲛族发现他们回不了家了，即使是晚上睁着眼睛睡觉的鲛族守卫也没有看见实际上发生了什么事。他们的家人、同伴、亲族，全都与海洋一同消失了，这真的会让一些人发疯。鲛族搞不清楚敌人究竟是谁，究竟是谁在转瞬之息消灭了整个海洋，他们如鱼群一般纷纷汇聚，又如无头苍蝇一般整天吵闹，有些人觉得是羽族搞的鬼，有些人觉得是人族的阴谋，又过了好几天，他们才猛然意识到，他们没有王了，这在鲛族中引起了另一波骚动，所导致的后果比海洋的消失还要严重。

尽管鲛族并不是以智慧著称的种族，他们之中还是有人想到，或许他们并不是这场灾难的幸存者，而是被他们的王遗弃了，他们中必然有人犯了什么错，使得他们的王甚至带着海洋离他们而去，残忍地让他们生活在岸上，沙漠里，与臭烘烘的人族混迹在一起，忍受着每月一次分尾的痛苦。

他们是被抛弃的，被惩罚的，被谴责的。

这个念头一旦生起，就很难被忘记了。

沙漠和水有些像，它们都是会流动的，但沙漠和水完全不一样，沙漠会困住鲛族，沙粒会堵塞他们的鳃，钻入他们鳞片，是鲛族的噩梦。沙漠里还存在着其他东西，一些海里没有的东西，它们在黑暗中发出更实在的凄厉的声响。魏勋没思考多久，他从石头底下爬出来，光着脚顺着一个方向走在沙上。他不顾撒先生的反对，跟着这个声音走进了沙漠，那他不会半途而废，他的心底有种说不清道不明的感觉，那种感觉就好像人族所说的，他们行走在旅途中，突然想不起自己灶上的火究竟有没有灭。

晚上的沙漠很黑，一点亮也没有。因为月亮和星空也在那一晚消失了，就像被从画布上抹去一样，从此赤螭泣血，夜鸮悲号。

魏勋是从沙子里被撒先生挖出来的，撒先生世代生活在海边，他的爸爸靠打渔为生，他的爷爷也靠打渔为生，他的爷爷的爷爷也是一样，那一天海却不见了。撒先生起得比其他渔民要更早一些，带着徒弟去收凌晨的网，他们也没有看见具体发生了什么事，徒弟小蒲说当时眼前一道白光闪过，之后他们以为遇到了鬼。撒先生要稍微冷静一点，他们距离撒网的地方已经很近了，网有一部分露在沙面上，他带着小蒲走过去，往沙子下面挖，撒先生庆幸那天带了徒弟和一盏微弱的灯，他一个人是挖不了那么多沙子的，网里没有鱼，只缠着一条鲛人，奄奄一息。

撒先生说也许海洋并没有被消灭，只是和月亮一样被藏起来了。魏勋再问，撒先生就神秘兮兮地说着“潮汐”、“引力”之类的词汇。

小蒲跟着解释说，人族的大地，羽族的月亮和鲛族的海洋就像一个稳定的三角形，互相吸引互相牵制，如果一下子失去两个力，那大陆只有一个结果就是毁灭。但陆地还在，太阳还在，海洋和月亮的消失的确造成了很大的麻烦，比如说渔民们再也捕不到鱼了，但人族并不是第一次面对这种事情，人族知道怎么改变自己适应生活。

陆地还在，太阳还在，就说明海洋和月亮还在，只是暂时找不到了而已。

魏勋低着头，他是被从流沙中救起来的，那会不会继续往下挖，就能挖出他魂牵梦萦的海水。

他不是唯一一个这么想的鲛族，一路走来他遇见了太多同族的尸骨，被海市蜃楼的虚幻景象引诱，被潜行在沙下的怪物啃得干干净净。撒先生教了他如何在沙漠里辨明方向，同时也千叮万嘱一旦太阳落山，就不要再往前走了，黑暗与阴冷会毫不留情地将他吞噬。

但魏勋无法忽视那个声音，那个声音几乎是从他心里发出的，让他十指发疼，他像人类一样有十根指头，或许这是他被那个声音吸引的原因，他有一半来自人类，比其他鲛族要敏感，要心软得多。

干燥的空气中漂浮着一丝似有似无的腥味。

深海里有些鱼没有眼睛，他们不需要。

魏勋一脚踩到了什么软绵绵的东西，吓得他差点叫起来，随即他意识到这就是他要找的那个东西。

 

————————

 

那声音尖厉得令人心慌。

尽管张昀的背脊上只留下两道长长的疤痕，但他曾经飞过的，他还记得那种感觉，他忘记了很多事情，却记得这件，说明飞翔对他是件很重要的事情。

人们回忆起那天晚上，月亮是一条血红的钩子，淹没在漆黑的夜空中，人们眨了个眼，所有的星星都不见了，实实在在的不见了，就好像星星闭上了眼睛再也没睁开。

羽族比鲛人要狡猾一些，在明白发生什么事之前他们就将自己隐匿了起来，藏起了羽翼，收起了利爪，包着头巾，他们觉得这事儿肯定和人类脱不了干系。人类解决了月亮，那接下来就该解决残余的羽族了。

几年来，羽族一直寻找着月亮，他们的天空之城。

天空之城没有陨落，每个羽族都仍旧能从心里感应到月亮的方向，唯一的问题是，那儿没有月亮，取而代之的是虚无。

月亮被人类藏起来了。

张昀不那么确信，但羽族也并不信任他，毕竟他体内有一半人类的血统。其他羽族斩钉截铁地告诉张昀，他生来便没有翅膀，他不可能飞的。

背上的伤口是真实的，相比之下，看不见的月亮反而虚幻起来。

那个声音和月亮不太一样，月亮总是在天上，像个灯塔沉默地指引着方向。那个声音闯入张昀的梦境，直接像个大型警报器一样鸣响起来。

张昀不堪其扰，一头撞进了沙漠。

 

————————

 

魏勋把人从沙子里拖出来，他猜这多半不是个人，人类一般不会来到这片沙漠里。鲛族在黑暗中的视力要比其他种族好一些，那个声音总算安静下来了，像条小蛇一般盘踞着，温顺地吐着信子，让魏勋想起那种还没长出眼睛的小鱼。

这也不像个鲛族，魏勋伸手摸过对方的脖子，那儿没有隐没在皮肤下面的腮的痕迹。

天快亮了，太阳快升起来了，太阳升起来就好了，对方的皮肤太凉了，冰得发凉，魏勋怕他快死了。

鲛族潜在海里时，觉得他们并不需要太阳，但当月亮消失后，鲛族觉得有个太阳也是不错的。

记忆是个很奇妙的东西，它常常会自己修补。

过几年可能大陆上的生物都不记得曾经有过月亮和大海了。

魏勋的记忆像一个漩涡，魏勋不太愿意去碰触，撒先生说他得面对现实，但那黑漆漆的漩涡他看一眼就有种被砍断了尾折了腿的感觉，他和这个世界没有联系。

他曾有过联系，现在这条线被扯断了，魏勋觉得如果他不去看，就可以假装那条线还在，他的双腿还踩在大地上。

远处的沙子似乎动了一下，魏勋抬头望去，太阳还没出来。

没人知道沙子底下的怪物是从哪里来的，也许是它们吞吃了海洋，魏勋拼命地回忆着他的家是什么样子的，他的父母是什么样子的，一切都被漩涡扭曲了，直到那个声音出现。

那个声音似乎是他和这个世界唯一的联系，漩涡慢下来了，偶尔魏勋还会做梦，梦到一些自己从来没见过的景象，这些景象真假难辨，像小鱼舔舐他的手指尖，毕竟，记忆是会自己修补的，当它发现自己缺了那么一大块的时候，难免有些慌张，会往里面填一些虚构的成分。

鲛人伸手，水珠逐渐凝聚在他手心之中，化成一把长剑，他提着剑，绕着躺在沙上仍昏迷不醒的人走了一圈，水珠滴落在沙粒上，立刻消逝了。

沙子的动静越来越大，魏勋戒备着，他以前见过这样的画面，大鱼潜伏在水面之下，然后突然冒出水面准备攻击渔船时候。

魏勋跑动起来了，他迎着沙子前进的方向跑去，因为有危险那个声音才喊他过来，他有一半来自大海，这片沙漠曾经是海洋的地盘。魏勋一跃而起，锁定一点，直直地将水剑刺了下去。

沙面平静了一刻，没等魏勋喘上口气，便又沸腾了，魏勋一个没站稳，半条腿陷入了沙中。他刺中了怪物，怪物挣扎着想要摆脱脊背上的剑，魏勋试着把腿拔出来，沙子却迅速地填埋了空隙。

“醒醒！！”魏勋大喊，他看不见具体的情况，但想想也知道那人八成正在滑进被怪兽搅动起的沙里，“醒醒！！”

 

————————

 

张昀是猛然醒来的，他前一刻还不知道自己在哪里，后一刻他便醒了，处在一个全然的黑暗中。

那个尖厉的声音不见了，但张昀能感觉到他身边有巨型生物活动的痕迹，他能听见那个怪物的呼吸声，闻见腐臭味，他正在往下坠，身下没有可以着力的点，这时候那个声音反而不见了。

他也许还在梦里，张昀想，这不是真的，这是个噩梦。

这是个噩梦。

有只手突然抓住了他，他心里一惊。

“走！”有个声音喊。

张昀本能地往左边翻去，借着那只手抓着他的力气，他竟然真的翻过去了，一股劲风落在了他原先躺的地方。

“起！”那个声音继续喊。

张昀此时不再犹疑，反手抓住那只手，那只手将他拖了上去，一着地张昀便不停歇地往前跑起来。

 

————————

 

太阳升起来了，沙漠逐渐恢复沉寂，受伤的怪兽长啸着沉回沙中，不再追赶张昀，张昀跪在沙漠中喘气，眯着眼睛瞧远处那一线金色的光芒，一线又如帘子一般在沙漠中铺开。

张昀转头去看是谁救了他，那是个鲛人，薄薄的腮贴在脖颈上，短短的刘海垂在额前，头发在脑后梳起，他穿着鲛人传统的水蓝色服饰，坐在沙上休息，但又有哪里和其他鲛人不太一样。

鲛人的眼睛是一层白膜，张昀盯着那双眼睛，忍不住爬近了些，那双眼睛一眨不眨地看向了他。

 

————————

 

看不见不是什么问题，再说魏勋并不是完全看不见，太阳出来的时候他能够看见一些微弱的景象，模糊得像移动的影子。

他的手还抓着对方的手，对方是个羽族，魏勋摸到了藏在指尖下的利爪，这种感觉有些奇怪，魏勋想，对方并没有立刻将利爪翻出来，也没有将手抽走，对方也在小心翼翼地观察着他。

羽族不好相与，和人类相比太过狡诈凶残，他们霸占天空，并且以此为荣。

但天上其实并没有什么好东西，羽族总是要落地的，好东西都在大地上，其次是海洋，然后才是天空。

天空看上去很好，实际却贫瘠得很，海洋丰饶，鲛族最先与人族开始贸易，然后才是羽族。

羽族自然不会自己揭露这一点，羽族带来了故事，他们有太阳，有月亮和星星，他们有无数的英雄传说，他们把自己包装成天神下凡，把家里饿着肚子的小鸟崽掩盖起来。

人类喜欢故事，人类社会基本是由故事构成的。

鲛族要实际许多，毕竟他们的寿命也要长一些，天上的贼鸟儿编故事的年代他们甚至都还经历过。

很久很久以前，世界上只有海洋。鱼儿生活在海底没有光，也不需要眼睛。

鸟儿借着月光掠过海面捕食鱼类。

直到有一只乌鸦从海里飞向天空，乌鸦越飞越高，褪去黑色的羽毛，成了太阳。

海洋在阳光下退却了，露出了陆地，人类出现了。

这是个羽族编造的故事，充满了粗制滥造的痕迹，想要将自己与鲛族联系起来，还要成为人类的创世主，魏勋却不知道为什么自己总是记得这个故事。

这个故事缺乏太多的细节，但撒先生说，细节越多越可能是假的。

火焰烧去了皮肉，烧焦了骨骼，黑漆漆的羽毛一片片飘落，带着臭味，几乎遮掩了整片天空。

魏勋的心疼得仿佛被撕去了一块。

他的眼泪落在海浪波涛里，手指逐渐松开了那只小乌鸦的爪子。

 

————————

 

鲛人松开了他的手，张昀心里隐隐有些失落，他意识到鲛人哪里不太一样了，鲛人的手没有鳞片，十根手指分明，说明他也并不是纯粹的鲛族血统。

“羽族为什么会进沙漠？”

过了一会儿张昀才意识到鲛人正在问他问题。

鲛人似乎真的很好奇，说实在的张昀也曾扪心自问，他应该多考虑一下的，没有羽族会自愿进入沙漠，这是一块死地，对任何种族来说都是如此。

“他为什么让我来救你？”鲛人又问，这次比较像自言自语。

“他？”张昀问。

鲛人手指朝天，在耳边绕着圈，“有个声音，让我来救你。”那双盖着白膜的眼睛“看向”张昀。

他也听得到那个声音，张昀心里如同擂鼓一般。

那个声音太像饥饿的鸟崽了，所有的羽族都没有办法拒绝幼崽的鸣声，他们会拼尽一切努力去给族里的幼崽寻找食物，即使那不是自己的幼崽。

但张昀怀疑这个声音听在鲛人耳里可能并非如此，因为鲛人是不会理会羽族幼崽的鸣声的。

“那个声音……听起来是什么样子的？”张昀小心翼翼地问。

鲛人微微往后退缩了，抿着嘴没有回答张昀，他只是说，“我们该往前走了。”

尽管不愿意告诉张昀过多的信息，可鲛人没有抛下张昀，或许也是那个声音让他这样做的。张昀觉得自己说不定还在那个噩梦里，跟着一个不知源头的声音，一个看不见的鲛人，漫无目的地走在无边无际的沙漠里，不知道自己是否正在走向死亡。

那声音又尖厉地鸣叫了一声，张昀的这个念头似乎挺让它生气的。

 

————————

 

魏勋赤着脚重新踏上之前的方向，这个羽族很重要，是必须的一环，他得在场。

在哪儿，会发生什么，他们到底在走向哪里，鲛人却毫无概念。

——贼鸟儿下海来找龙珠——

一个念头突然如闪电般滑过魏勋心头，魏勋停下了脚步，左右环顾。

——可恶那贼鸟儿下海来偷龙珠……

龙已经灭绝了，龙的骸骨埋在深深的海底。

——既然有尸骸，那便有龙珠罢？

——你见过龙珠吗，你知道你要找什么吗？

小乌鸦说他想去月亮，他是羽族，他理当会飞的，他理当要去那月亮上的。

——因为故事都是那么说的。

——故事是故事而已。

贼鸟儿故事编得多了，连自己都信了。

相信不会飞的鸟儿，拿到龙珠便能长出翅膀回到天空。

可那天空有什么好的？

天空上可没有聚成一群群的傻鱼儿，也没有小虾米和红彤彤的珊瑚，人类可喜欢珊瑚了，珊瑚可以从人类那儿换上些好东西。

魏勋心里暗搓搓地喜欢这只小乌鸦，可能因为他们有一半是一样的，又有一半是不一样的，他教小乌鸦游泳，想与他生活在海里，生活在岸上也行，生活在岸上不过是多采些珊瑚珍珠换黄金的事儿。

那景象太过清晰，魏勋闭起眼睛又睁开，眼前仍是模糊一片。他看了那漩涡，他不该去看那漩涡，他拼命地将小乌鸦推回到海面上。

海神发怒了，龙的尸骨已亡，龙却没有灭绝，龙仍是海中之神。

小乌鸦紧紧地抓着他的手，在狂风暴雨激起的惊涛骇浪中张开翅膀，想要护住他。

魏勋惊呆了，那翅膀由火焰铸成，他眼睁睁地看着小乌鸦张开翅翼，而那翅翼又逐渐支撑不住，在通天海浪中燃烧殆尽，从小乌鸦的身上剥离。

谁不是血肉之躯？魏勋痛得如刮鳞剜骨。

他听不见，也看不清，错了吗？这像是一个陷阱，魏勋想，这是个陷阱。

 

——————

 

他以前见过这个鲛人，张昀想，太阳晒得他有些晕，他有多久没吃过东西了？他的东西都被沙子掩埋掉了，甚至可能被沙底的怪物吞吃掉了。

鲛人手里甩着两颗透明的小石头，歪着头瞧他，时不时地跟着天上的鸟振翅飞过的声音动着耳朵。

大鱼吃小鱼，大鸟不吃小鸟，同类不相残，所以说鲛族是没进化完的种族……张昀想着，又觉得这样的对话以前发生过。

鲛人从腰间解下水壶，递到他面前，张昀接过来小心地喝了两口，确认还剩下不少，鲛人似乎暗暗叹了口气，摇头不肯接张昀换回来的水壶，张昀便又喝了几口，鲛人才接过来系回腰间。

他以前真的见过这个鲛人，风从张昀的记忆里呼啸刮过，海水淹过他的口鼻。

“还没问，你叫什么名字？”张昀干涩地开口，突然抓住鲛人的袖子。

鲛人嘴里咕咕哝哝的，没甩开他的手。

“你得吃点东西，”鲛人这次口齿清楚了些，“趁天黑之前。”

——魏勋……

海浪扑了过来。

鲛人从海里探出头，脸颊边缘仍裹着鳞片，湿漉漉的头发贴着额头，鲛人笑起来的时候眼睛眯成一条缝，魏勋对张昀伸出一只干干净净的手。

——鸟儿也能学会游泳？

——傻鱼儿你见过鸭子吗，鸭子、鹅、鸳鸯，皆我族类。

——那可不叫会游泳，那最多就是浮着。

——所以你学游泳做什么，真的想去找龙珠吗？

——你见过龙珠吗？

——没见过，没人见过吧？龙王躺在海底，鲛族是不会去打扰他的。

这个念头是从何而起？

从故事里，从传说里。

张昀跟着那鲛人往水底里潜。

——大海不会拒绝任何人，即使你是只鸟儿。

 

——————

 

羽族原本半靠着魏勋，后来基本全靠魏勋背着往前走。鸟儿是麻烦的生物，光靠喝水可养不活他们，除去食物，魏勋还很担心即将降临的夜晚，晚上的鸟儿什么都看不见。

“下雨了，你看，下雨了。”魏勋停下脚步，有些茫然地看着天空，他感觉到雨点打在他的脸上。

很快，闪电与雷鸣一块儿来了，乌云翻滚着遮蔽了天空。

事情变了，魏勋意识到，他努力地去听，听到了一声啼哭。

羽族动了动，睁开眼睛，还没有力气自己站立，他用微弱的气声问，“你听到了吗？”

魏勋听到了。

撒先生说他总有一天不能再逃避的，他表现得实在不像一个失去记忆又失去视力的人，撒先生怀疑地看着他，说他太过于平静了。

魏勋说也许是因为他也不记得以前看得见的时候应该是什么样子了，不知道自己曾经拥有什么，大约也不会为此难过。他常常独自睡在夜空下，想象自己漂浮在水中，他曾经拥有的都在心底的黑色漩涡里，不去看便行了，魏勋呼气，吸气，他哭不出来。

在岸上的鲛人不能长久地形成双腿，他们的腿会短暂地恢复鱼尾，然后再次分裂，这个过程并不令人愉悦。但魏勋没有这个烦恼，除了因为他有一半人类的血统，还因为他缺了其他什么东西。

他害怕去发现真相，如果他与这个世界的一切牵连都被夺去了该怎么办？

撒先生说，你还活着，就可以有新的牵连。

这当然是一种选择，这当然是一种选择。

他想再看一眼那双水亮的黑色翅膀，雄性羽族的羽毛总是会比较华丽。

魏勋头一次对自己的眼睛看不见这件事产生了遗憾之情，他想再看一眼小乌鸦，那漩涡越来越往上，那啼哭声越来越大，雨点像冰雹一样砸落。

那个声音比之前要更清晰，要更有活力，就好像……好像要活过来了。

魏勋皱眉，他不能被漩涡吸引走注意力，他的注意力得放在眼前才行，漩涡里都是虚假的，过去的画面，不再成为他和这世间的链接。

他刚才想什么来着，什么活过来了？

远远地他们就看见了龙珠的光芒，浅浅地埋在海底，他的手指在泥沙中摸索，他和小乌鸦已经潜得很深了，小乌鸦快要坚持不住了。

他要给小乌鸦拿龙珠，这样小乌鸦就可以飞了。

小乌鸦突然从背后拽住了他，他回头，小乌鸦一脸焦急地往上拽他，眼神中全是惊恐。

魏勋把龙珠紧紧抓在手里，泥沙从他手指间滑落，鱼鳃急促地颤动，大海地震了，海底深处传来了龙神的啸声。

小乌鸦不管三七二十一地拖着魏勋往水面上游去，游了一会儿便支撑无力，魏勋反过来赶紧托住小乌鸦往上，他想把龙珠塞到小乌鸦的嘴里，又不太清楚龙珠的作用到底是什么，是应该拿在手里还是要吞下去才行，这让魏勋有些不合时宜地不知所措。

海底震裂开一条长缝，一个巨大的黑影从裂缝中升腾而起，黑影张口向魏勋与小乌鸦扑去。

 

——————

 

张昀早已在沸腾的海水中迷失了方向，当魏勋把龙珠推到他齿边时，他便含进了嘴里，他的眼前立时一片清明。

龙的黑影一口吞去了海洋，又一口吞去了月亮。

龙要献祭，龙要鲜血，龙想要复活，重新统治天空与海洋。

羽族怎样，龙并不关心，鲛人会怎样，龙也不关心，龙影不停地吞噬着他看见的所有东西。

张昀想要吐出龙珠，但在水里他说不出话，鲛人一心只顾着将他推向海面，似乎忘记了张昀不会飞，即使到了海面也无处可逃。

迅速上升让张昀的骨头发疼，他想他其实已经不那么想要龙珠了，他已经……不是被遗弃的人了，他不是一个人了。

但他却把这个念头扎在了魏勋的脑海里。

他不但向龙献祭了自己，还将魏勋也一块儿献祭了。

这是个陷阱，这不是他的愿望，这是龙的愿望而已。

张昀看见了，然后他忘记了，龙吞去了他的翅膀，吞去了魏勋的眼睛，他想要记得，他在梦里祈求龙的原谅，他想至少让他记得，让他记得发生了什么，黑色巨口却仍旧毫不犹疑地将他吞下。

他想他至少要保住一些东西，他含着龙珠往海面上游去，他的手和鲛人的手紧紧相握，他的头探出海浪，他想要再往上，再往上，带着魏勋一起离开。

尖利的翅膀从他脊背后刺出，展开，燃烧。

他有飞起来，飞起来的时间不长，他双手一起抓住鲛人的手，有些不明白鲛人为什么满脸惊喜随即又满眼的悲切。

“张昀！”他听见鲛人的声音从风暴中传来，鲛人想要挣脱他的手，“张昀，你是太阳！”

他不是太阳，他是金乌，金乌朝阳，龙要他献出翅膀，火焰烧没了他一片片的羽翼。

他看见魏勋的眼泪落在黑影里，龙拿走了鲛人的眼睛。

传说中，传说中那龙鲛珠为目，羽披为鳞。

张昀没能抓住鲛人，魏勋的手从他手中脱落，往下坠去，张昀张口想喊，龙珠从他齿间落下，海洋消失了，龙一口吞掉了两个世界，卷起身子，龙珠落入了沙里。

 

————————

 

龙从雨中升腾而上，这次他温柔了许多，他弯下巨大的头颅，瞧着魏勋与张昀。

他听到的声音，是龙啊。

龙舒展开身躯，几乎要填满沙漠，遮蔽天空。

魏勋微微张口，突然回身赶紧拽住张昀，眨眼之间，大海回来了。鲛人与羽族一块儿往水里沉去，他的腮重新呼吸起来，鳞片从皮肤下浮出，层层翻叠，呼啦作响。鲛人发出略显沙哑的欢呼声，他伸手抱住张昀，顺手将羽族往水面上托了托。

羽族总算把脑袋探出水面，呼了口气。魏勋突然愣住了，他在水里绕着羽族转了一圈，眨了眨眼睛，水珠顺着他的刘海滴下，魏勋意识到他能看见了，他看见了海水，深色无光，他看见了小乌鸦，在突如其来的水里有些慌张。

龙已经足够强大，不再需要海洋的给养了。

魏勋吐出一口水，吐在张昀脸上，羽族直拿眼睛瞪他，于是魏勋就使劲儿地睁大了眼睛，往羽族跟前凑，旋即又探头往羽族的背后去看，魏勋笑了，他好久没有如此开心过了，就像溺水之人重获了呼吸，久旱之地重逢甘霖。

随着鲛珠的回归，他心底的漩涡平静了下来，逐渐地露出了本来的面目。

他的眼睛回来了，他的大海回来了，他的小乌鸦也正在他面前，和他一样正在适应这新的世界，背后黑色的翅膀一点点地重新从他脊背上展开。

他听见了各种各样的声音，从四面八方传来，生命的声音，他的族人在海底发出了怒吼声，他的王在召唤子民。

魏勋暂时不想理会他的王，他仰头瞧着空中的龙，龙召唤了他和张昀，龙当初夺走了他们的一切，此时却像个做错事的小孩子似的低头看着他们，勉强表达着自己的善意。

——没有诞生不伴随着血腥与献祭。

龙是鲛族的守护神，魏勋自然也不会怨恨龙神，他想着，龙是那么巨大，那么漂亮，比他曾以为的要漂亮许多许多。

张昀试了几次，才挣脱了水面，往上飞了一些，他的翅膀湿漉漉地往下滴水，他也看见了龙，他也感受到了，月亮不再是虚无的存在。一时间他被强烈的情绪淹没，除了往上飞，再往上飞，不知如何是好。

远处，他隐隐能看见几个羽族与他一样不顾一切地往天空中飞去，他们的身影反而使张昀慢下来了，张昀翅膀一震，停下了，龙的头颅微微地侧向他，耐心地等着他。

张昀喘着气，他突然觉得憋得慌，这可恶的龙……龙冲他微微张了张口，一甩头颅，向着月亮而去，一身厚实的鳞片闪闪发亮。

龙回来了，这个世界要改变了。

张昀低头往下看，鲛人徘徊在海面上，随着海浪起伏，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着龙尾巴。

飞向天空的羽族集结到了一块儿，他们自然早早地发现了龙，那么巨大的几乎要占据半个天空的生物是不可能被无视的，在回天空之前他们要先解决龙的问题。

在海面之下，重归世界的鲛族也即将浮现，他们会发现这个世界与他们消失前的世界已经不一样了。

这些事张昀目前不想管，也管不了，世界有自己的前进的轨迹。

那个声音不再尖厉，而是充满着初生的喜悦，那啸声真的很像雏鸟，但张昀现在听出不同来了，那声音如同雷鸣，一般雏鸟可发不出这种声音。

张昀扇动着翅膀，有些摇晃地试图停留在空中，他往下伸手，利爪仍旧藏在手指之下，鲛人毫不犹豫地握住他的手，然后又探出另一只手，抓住张昀的胳膊。

他们久违地拥抱在一起，魏勋闭起眼睛，又睁开，他的心回来了，没有其他事情比得上这一刻。


End file.
